In Your Eyes
by Pebbles01
Summary: Seiya made some really bad choices in his life and thought that the future holds nothing for him as he wastes his life away until he met Usagi. Will she be able to change his ways....SeiyaUsagi fic


In Your Eyes  
Written By Pebbles  
  
Summary: Let's say that the three lights are not aliens from another planet but just plain ordinary human beings. They've been attending the same school as Usagi but they were in a different classroom, they are not famous idols.well maybe not yet =p. This story is kind of gang related [something new I suppose ^_^] Usagi and Seiya are 16 and this takes place a couple days before Mamoru leaves. Seiya is involved in a gang, his life to him feels worthless but can Usagi change his perspective? Purely SEIYA/USAGI fic  
  
Author's Notes: I've never watched all the sailor stars episodes...I've read some summaries however =) Anyways if some of the information is incorrect please inform me and bear with me if I do it often __ This is rated R for violence, drug abuse and profanity  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon nor do I own the characters ^_^ but all other characters belong to me =D Okay I shall get on with the story now haha  
  
The city lights began to light in the streets of Tokyo as the sun began to set. Soft shadows began to appear in the park, it was beginning to get eerie but that didn't bother Usagi. Her mind was too occupied to care as she remembered her last date with her beloved Mamo-chan.  
  
[Flashback] His face was so bright when she approached him which result her to smile. After releasing her from his embrace he began to explain, "I've been accepted to study in America!"  
  
Her mind went blank as she looked at him confused, "What do you mean Mamo- chan?"  
  
"I'm going to America! I'm finally going to get the chance to become a doctor Usako."  
  
She didn't know how to digest all of this, sure she was happy for him but she couldn't help that aching feeling in her heart as she looked into his joyful eyes. "How long will you be gone?"  
  
"About 2 or 3 years," he replied with the smile still plastered on his face.  
  
Usagi felt all her hands go clammy as she stared down at the floor to conceal the tears threatening to fall, "Oh."  
  
His smile disappeared and the joy in his eyes turned to worry when he realized she didn't feel as happy as he hoped she'd be. "Usako.?" he asked her with an anxious voice.  
  
Usagi felt a smile form on her lips and she looked up at Mamoru, "I'm so happy for you! Your dream is finally coming true. Boy, did I ever pick the right one. It's not every girl who gets to go out with someone smart enough to be accepted in an American University." She laughed.  
  
His smile returned as he looked at her happy face, he knew she'd be happy for him, but he also knew it must be hard for her. It was hard on him as well; he can't imagine what it would be like to be apart from her for such a long period of time. "I know it's a long time Usako, but don't worry there will be holidays and summer breaks where I'll be able to come back and visit you. After that 2-3 years won't seem that long." He smiled warmly at her and receives one in return.  
  
"Hopefully it won't be too long." her smiled paused when a question popped in her head, "When are you leaving?"  
  
At this question Mamoru turned his gaze away from Usagi and his smile vanished once again, "In a week or so."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I know its short notice, but I couldn't turn down this opportunity, please understand Usako." He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"A week." her mind echoed as she fought the disappointment from showing on her face, "We can make the best of it." She smiled.  
  
Relief washed over Mamoru to see her accept it. "Thank you." He whispered as he embraced her.  
  
"For what silly?" Usagi asked in confusion but she smiled in his embrace although her being ached inside.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Usagi stared into the starry skies sorrowfully. The day was completely gone as the black night sky hung in the air. Sighing, she got up from the bench and proceeded to leave when something or rather someone collided with her sending her to the ground. The figure cursed under his breath and quickly got up continuing to run.  
  
Usagi watched on the ground as the figure run away and his shadow began to disappear. Anger flooded her veins as she got up and yelled, "You jerk! The least you could do was apologize! It's rude to knock people over and run away you know!" by this time she was waving her fist at nothing. The figure was gone.  
  
She turned and started to walk home again when 5 other figures ran by her. Luckily she fell into the bench where she watched them fade away into the darkness. "Geesh, what's going on today?" she thought irritably. Suddenly she noticed something lying in the grass. Curious as always, she picked it up. It was someone's wallet. "Must belong to one of those boys." She thought as she opened the wallet and a card fell out. Picking it up, she read it, "Kou Seiya.Juuban High School?"  
  
"Weird," she thought, "I don't think I've seen him around before." She said out loud. Putting the I.D back into the wallet, she put the wallet into her bag and started to walk home. 


End file.
